User talk:Skittles the hog/Archive 1
Hi Skittles the hog -- we are excited to have Primeval Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey hope what i did yesterday was alright. Have you made a template for creatures, team etc? Doomlurker 15:43, 2 February 2008 (UTC) No. Im struggling on this any help would be good. Until the n continue to use your information you previously used. Thamk for your contributions there great Thanks--Skittles the hog 16:58, 2 February 2008 (UTC) How about adding Wiki to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Primeval_-_intro.jpg this for the main page (i've made a prototype of this and put it on the main page) then try and find an image of a creature to add Primeval Wiki to for the logo? Doomlurker 13:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) No problem, i'll keep an eye out for images. I'm working on the Team now. Doomlurker 16:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Can you explain more what you meant by the episode center and end thing? Doomlurker 19:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I'll have a think and tell you if i come up with something. Doomlurker 18:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, how about making 1 of the content links Anomaly, then team, creatures, episodes? Just a thought (obviously we'd need to make the 2nd,3rd nd 4th pages) tell me what you think. Doomlurker 21:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) To explain my last point more. At the top of the page it says Content link 1, Content link 2... and i thought u could link the 4 topics above. I don't think im allowed as when i click them i can view source but not edit. As for the episodes i'll think of something and make an example for you. Doomlurker 19:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) User of the month Ok, i dontmind being the next user of the month. Thanxs The evil dudeArnie 19:18, 4 February 2008 (UTC) German Wiki Hi, i would ask you, whether you make publicity on the main site of primeval wiki for the german wiki. I want make also publicity for this wiki on the german wiki. I would write in German certainly: When you speak English, help the Primeval Wiki in UK. Please make an answer on my site. PS: Sorry when my English isn´t good. --Ferkonet 09:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) German Wiki2 Hi, no i haven´t problem with the wiki, but i want more writer for the wike because it´s difficult to write a wiki alone. Maybe you can make publicity on this wiki for the german wiki.--Ferkonet 10:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Can make publicity please? Ferko94 20:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) The link ist primepedia.de.tf Edits Hi, My edits are within universe, but they were added very quickly after I finished watching Primeval and obtaining the data. If there is some protocol as to when I can put down information regarding an episode (i.e. only after the page on this wiki about that episode has been modified) then please notify me. --Fegaxeyl 07:28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I think the ban is fair and sorry about the episodes i hadnt finished editing them. I've pa detailed plot for [[Episode 1.1] is it too detailed? (too much) or is that more what you wanted? Doomlurker 17:07, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Wikis This is unrelated to primeval but how do you change the home page? cos ive adopted a wiki and the home is a character and i want it to be the main page instead. i cant work it out. Doomlurker 19:24, 12 February 2008 (UTC) http://batman.wikia.com It takes you to the page called Batman when i want it to go to Main page. cos i adopted it it is already like it. Doomlurker 19:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) At the top of the page where the logo is and home, forum, random page is. how did you edit that? Doomlurker 19:51, 12 February 2008 (UTC) There is a main page article it just isnt set as the home page so it doesnt take you to that page when you click home or first go to it. And yeh of course im still goin to edit here! U edit tardis.wikia dont you? im sure ive seen you there. I edit where i see wrong information or want to add info on missing articles. Doomlurker 19:55, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi Skittles, I'm Phillip. And I'm working with Danny Horn to better the Entertainment-related wikis. I'll be editing here, and I probably will be doing general fixes and cleanup work. If you need help with anything, please let me know. -- Phillip (talk) 22:37, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. Sorry if I threw you off with the logo, but I thought you'd like to have one. Although, having a logo helps people who contribute here identify with the wiki. The Wikia logo is just the placeholder that every new wiki has before a personalized one goes up. Feel free to delete or replace it at any time. —Scott (talk) 16:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::You can edit your signature in your preferences which is linked near your username at the very top of the page. There's a spot in there for what the software calls your Nickname. If you use any code, you should check off the box beneath it marked Raw Signature and then save your changes. —Scott (talk) 11:25, 13 February 2008 (EST) Tardis wiki Yeh i do edit tardis wiki, at the mo i'm writing in bios for characters from series 2 (new series). Doomlurker 17:22, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Can you make me admin quickly so i can edit the content links then you can take me off of admin. Doomlurker 17:36, 13 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Incomplete I leave them incomplete so i (or someone else) can fill them in later. It helps clears out the wanted pages. The evil dudeArnie 21:57, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Travian No way mate! i play travian aswell (.co.uk). Im called God of Doom speed3x and 4 im on the other servers but dont use em. Are you skittles the hog in it? Doomlurker 20:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Cheers and are you on .co.uk or .com and which server? Doomlurker 20:09, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Oh we're in different games. I'm in .co.uk Doomlurker 19:05, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Vandal There is a a gayboy vandalising the Mer Creature article. He keeps removing the bit where it states the "Merqueen is a bit like a seal....", which everyone knows its true because you see it in the episode and wikipedia. He keeps removing the statement and saying he wants proof. Well, I say you block him and end this madness. The evil dudeArnie 15:14, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for blocking him. I know i said some pretty bad things, but i have a short temper. The evil dudeArnie 15:52, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Copying I didnt copy the information for Nick Cutter from Wikipedia. I found that from another source. I didnt have time to write it in depth. Doomlurker 15:25, 24 February 2008 (UTC) At least it gets information there that is usually correct. Why do you think some plots havent been filled in? because we dont have time to write them. Doomlurker 15:49, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Now back to the wiki. This page needs deleting DON'T DIE STEPHEN I LOVE YOU!!!, its not in universe and isnt a factual article about Primeval. Doomlurker 17:51, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Dino Lover has made four pages that i have put up as candidates for deletion. (3.1, 3.2, Episode 3.1 and Episode 3.2) I think you need to have a word with him to explain why we don't want pages like the ones he has made. (No text just an infobox). I don't think he knows about redirecting. Doomlurker 20:52, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Check out this guys contribs User:68.239.229.18 (made a page called Future armoured reptile). Legit or not? Maybe a block if not. Doomlurker 19:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Another person to block. Creator of Episode 3.3 needs to go and so does the page. And another Page = Episode 3.1 User = 172.189.177.31 Doomlurker 20:33, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Dude is everything ok here? there seems to have been masses of vandalism. Sorry i haven't edited recently got caught up with my own wikis, but i will drop in more often. Need anything? just drop me a message on my talk page. Doomlurker 19:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Episode 4.1 can be deleted man. -Doomlurker 20:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Episode 16 should go there is no episode 16 in series 3. Doomlurker 13:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) IMBD I think you should have a link to all the actors IMBD profiles on thier pages. So people can see what else they are in. I will do this if you are busy.--''Ianmckoon'' 15:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Talk: List of Anomaly Sites I was wondering if there were any pictures you wanted. I have both series on DVD so can get screenshots if you want. Also what do you think about making galleries so we can have more pictures of characters/creatures or whatever without the page looking crowded. Doomlurker 21:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Episode 4.1 needs deleting Doomlurker 19:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Dalek1099dw You need to block this user, he is making a lot of pages that are fake. Check his contirbutions and you'll see that he is making a lot up. Doomlurker 09:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Seriously check his edits he needs blocking. Doomlurker 17:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for blocking him at least when he is unblocked the new series will have started so hopefully he won't muck up the articles again. Doomlurker 22:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC)